The Trial's of Those Who Are Oblivious
by Sailor Wolf4
Summary: Naruto now realizes that he likes Hinata, but since he can't remember whether she likes her or not, he's beginning the panic while in the process of planning a date. Poor Naruto. NaruHina


The Trials of Those Who are Oblivious

A Sequel to The Woes of Those Who Are Oblivious

Summary:

Naruto now understands that he harbors feelings for Hinata, but now he's trying to get ready to ask her out to a picnic with him and he's completely clueless on what to do. So, one of his good friends helps him out.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I SWEAR!

Author's Note:

Yeah, sorry about the LOOOOONG wait for the sequel peeps! And special thanks to all of you who reviewed the story! The reviews made my day. Now if more people can review my other stories… Anyway I hope you all enjoy the second installment of my "Oblivious" series (I decided that there would be three in all) and have fun! All of this installment will be in Naruto's POV mostly because I can identify with him more (he's hyper, I'm hyper, he's an idiot, I'm on the borderline of stupidity, he's a bit arrogant, I'm a bit arrogant, he's blond, I'm a mix of blond and brown… you get the picture). REEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

Naruto's POV…

Okay, I've planned the perfect date for Hinata and I. The whole Icharaku incident a few days ago was fresh in my head and I wanted to give Hinata a good impression of me. So, how was I going to do that? I mean the stuff that I found out she liked were all things that I had to cook and none of it was ramen. Well I knew how to cook some things, but ramen was always my specialty.

Ipicked up the list that I had gotten from Kiba and looked over it. Then I glanced at the list that I had gotten from Ino and noticed some huge differences. I glanced from Ino's and Kiba's list trying to figure out which one was the most accurate. I felt a growl of frustration well up inside my throat and I slammed Kiba's list down. That bastard of a dog ninja had to be wrong! Ino always hung out with Hinata these days along with Sakura and TenTen, so she had to be the one who was right; right? I banged my head against the side of the kitchen wall and began to think.

Who would be able to confirm the lists besides Hinata? Maybe Sakura would be able to, but she's not talking to me. I'd ask Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, but I don't think that she likes me very much. That would leave either Shino or…

My stomach fell at the thought. Hinata's dad would most definitely know what his own daughter liked to eat, right? I bit my lip. I didn't want to ask him, but… maybe… I would just have to. But first, maybe I should ask Hinata if she would like to go on a picnic with me? Well that was easier said then done. What if she says no???

Someone began to knock at my door and I walked over to it and opened it letting in a short eighteen year old Brianna Davis into my house. She smiled at me and sat down at my couch making herself home. She then looked around in what looked to be surprise and I stared at her waiting for what I knew would come out of her mouth.

"When did you start cleaning your own house Naruto?" asked who could be considered my best friend.

I smiled sheepishly and wondered whether I should tell her or not. I decided to just come out with the truth, after all, she's probably figure it out sooner or later anyway.

"I'm going to ask Hinata to go on a picnic with me," I declared.

She smirked and I glared at her.

"What?" I asked defensively.

She sighed and stood up.

"Nothing, so what do you plan on making for her?" she asked.

I gulped and zipped to and from the kitchen with the two different lists of food Hinata supposedly likes. I handed them to her hoping that she might be able to help. My hope was rewarded because she gave Kiba's an annoyed look and crumpled it up into a tiny ball and threw it at a corner. I'd have to pick that up later.

"Ino's is the most accurate one as far as I know. Kiba was just trying to play the defensive teammate and "protect" his female teammate from big bad men. In any case go by Ino's list," she glanced at my nervous face, "You have no idea how to cook this stuff do you?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm afraid not, Bri-chan."

Brianna rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Time to go shopping!" she chimed and I began to squirm.

Brianna on a shopping rampage (especially if it's for food) is a dangerous force to be around.

Three hours later…

Brianna and I had finally finished cooking when the mentally insane girl asked, "So, Naruto, have you by any chance spoken to Hiashi yet about dating Hinata?"

I gulped and cringed away from her not really wanting to give a negative answer. She read through my pretense, though and smirked while bashing me upside the head with the palm of her hand. Man that HURT!

I glared at her, "What was that for?"

She smacked me upside the head again, "You're being stupid. Hiashi won't bite. Much at any rate. Anyway, it's best that you ask him for permission to take Hinata out anyway. That way you can show him that you can be responsible."

I gulped and sat down on my couch getting four all over it. This was just not cool! I totally didn't want to try to even convince Hinata's father that I was responsible. He'd probably kill me. I noticed that Brianna was pointing at the entrance to my house and I knew what she was getting at. I scowled at her.

"Bri-chan!" I whined.

She snapped her figures and glared at me with her weird blue, green, and gold eyes that held people in trances of fear making them feel like cornered animals.

"Go, now before I kill you!" she yelled and I scattered.

As I ran down the street towards Hinata's house, I began to sincerely hope that she wasn't home. I didn't want her to see how much of a wimp I was in front of her father. He was after all a Hyuuga and while Hyuuga are not as bad as an Uchiha, they could sure be somewhat worse in cases of their children. The entrance to the Hyuuga compound loomed in front of me now and as I walked in I began to wonder if whether what I was doing was a good idea or not. Was I even going to come out of this alive?

Cliffhanger Ending!

Review if you want the sequel! ^-^


End file.
